THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE
by enchantina
Summary: WHATS THE MYSTERY TO THE BERMUDA TIANGE ...


**Anything in **_Italics _**is the song.** Anything written in _**Italics and**__**Bold**_is Annabeth's Memory!** Anything written in **regular **print is present day. Got it? If your confused, leave a review!**

**Enjoy! **

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

He had left behind everything in his simple human life and was now working down at a new restaurant that Camp Half-Blood opened, that served only demi-gods. I also worked there. They decided to call it _The Half Special_. Not very creative but still, it was really popular.

He was attending college in the city, earning a scholarship for aquatics, obviously. He was only 19 and he had the fastest time for freestyle swimming in the country. Had I not persuaded him to go easy on the powers, he would hold the world record for everything involving water.

I on the other hand, was above a college level in school and only had to attend one year of college. I trained most of the younger demi-gods, even some who were my own age and older. Through time a few of them asked me out. Me, being young said yes but I was careful enough to not let myself get too involved in love. I had learned from my father and his many girlfriends before he married that love never really lasts as long as we want it too.

In the end, he finally was able to come out and announce his feelings for me, and I said yes. We were newly dating and I knew we would be able to handle everything that came our way.

_I say can you believe it? As were lyin' on the couch  
The moment I can see it now, yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember we were sitting there, by the water,  
you put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

We were sitting down on his couch at his new apartment. We were thinking about maybe moving in together. We aren't sure if were ready yet. We are, after all, only 19, with him turning 20 in less than a month. I ask him if he can believe what's really happening. Two best friends, falling in love…cliché isn't it? But, now that it's happened I can see why it happens in all the movies, and as he leans in to kiss me, It all becomes clearer than ever before.

_**We were sitting down on our favorite spot by the beach. Across the water we could see the lights of New York City, sparkling in the distance, almost telling us a story. He could almost see me relax and get comfortable with the situation. We had tried to make it clear that this was just two friends getting together, not a date. Although I could see his eyes sparkle when they looked at me and I could almost tell mine were sparkling too.**_

_**We were talking about the waiter who had tripped and fallen in the restaurant, and spilled pasta with meat sauce all over Chiron. It was quite funny actually, He had it all in his hair and his mane, he got really upset, but he was over it now. We talked and laughed until the stars came out and glistened like diamonds in the night sky. He had quieted down for a while, as if making a decision. A few minutes later, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. At first I blushed, embarrassed by the move he had made. But, after a while, it felt…comfortable, like his arm belonged there all along, like a missing piece from an unfinished puzzle. **_

_**He finally asked me out and I said yes. Almost before he could smile in satisfaction, I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Just as he started to kiss back I pulled away and grinned evilly at him, getting up from the sand and running along the shore. He screamed my name and ran after me. In response to this I laughed loudly and ran even faster. He was too quick for me, he came up and grabbed me from behind. I screamed in delight and squirmed and struggled out of his grasp. I fell down to my knees and started to splash him with the water before running in until I was knee deep. And that's where we stayed that whole night. Just laughing and splashing each other and having a good time. **_

And to this very day, I still think that that night was the best night of my life. He completed me. He was what made me happy. He was what helped me to be, well, me.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothin' figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember we were sitting there, by the water,  
you put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

A few months later, we still were undecided about moving in together. I mean sure, there were days that I spent the night in his apartment, and I kept a bunch of my stuff at his house, like clothes, and books, and architecture junk but still the whole this wasn't completely thought out and things got a little confusing.

We both pitched in to pay for each other's rent, me helping out more for having two jobs while he only had one. He was on the verge of getting a job as a swim instructor, and we both knew he would probably get the job. It payed a lot more then the restaurant would.

We still needed to figure out if we were going to move in with each other, but it was all so hard between camp and college and working, it might be too much too handle, too much to have on our plates.

I thought back to when he first asked me out, when we first kissed. When we said everything would be alright as long as we were was a struggle at first, but we were cruising by as soon as he got his first check for the swim instructions.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine._

He always took time to sit down and talk about the day we first started dating. The beautiful night with the sparkling New York City across from us. The diamond lit sky, the cool, misty breeze, and the serene sound of the waves crashing in the background. Me finally realizing he was perfect for me and that he was the best match for me that I would ever have. Me and him running along the shoreline splashing, and chasing each other. Laughing and screaming the whole time. The most perfect scene we could ever imagine.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30am  
As everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out cryin' and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
But you took me by surprise  
you said I'll never leave you alone_

Being a normal couple, we of course bickered. We didn't like fist fight or anything, just your normal couple bickering. There was only one time in which we really had an all out argument. Screaming and yelling and crying and everything.

**"**_**I saw you with her!" I screamed getting completely frustrated with him.**_  
_**"She tripped and fell, what was I supposed to do? Let her hit her head and get a concussion?"**_  
_**"With all that fuzzy red hair on her head, yes you could have! It would have been as soft as a pillow!" I screamed back.**_  
_**"Well, at last I didn't go out on a friendly gathering with her. Of course she is 'just a friend''' He yelled back.**_  
_**"Luke just got out of his coma 3 months ago and I hadn't visited him in the hospital once! I wanted to spend some time with him; he was one of my best friends before…you know!" I said crying at this point. He just sighed and shook his head running his hands through his hair. I shook my head and ran out the door. I heard him scream, "Annabeth!" but ignored it and just kept running. I saw a wall clock: 2:34 it read. I ran out the main doors of the building and into the street careful not to fall because of the wet surface. It had just been raining a few minutes ago.**_

_**I saw him running into the street, following right after me, the streetlight, almost acting as a spot light on us. I was preparing myself for the breakup. The one I knew I would regret. So many guys had broken up with me before but none of them mattered…none of them were real like this.**_

_**What came next shocked me…**_

_**"Annabeth, I love you. I'm never, ever going to leave you alone." He said and I began to cry all over again. But this time, they were tears of happiness.**_

_You said, _

_**"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water,  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time,  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine" **_

Those were the exact words he said to me that night. I remembered them by heart, and I knew I always would…

_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

He was the type of guy any girl could ask for, those words stuck in my head like glue, and when I kissed him, I knew everything was going to fall into place.

_Were gonna make it now…_

I knew that any challenge life would throw our way, we would be able to handle it. Together.

_I can see it now…_

I can see it.

Percy Jackson is the best thing that's ever been mine…

ENJOYED HOPE YOU DID

LOVE ENCHANTINA


End file.
